Angelgeist
by aria96
Summary: A poltergeist invades and haunts Collins' home almost a year after Angel's death.
1. Poltergeist

It's been exactly ten months since Angel's death. Collins was in _his_ apartment; it used to be his and _Angel's_ apartment. Night was approaching and Collins was completely bored and slightly depressed. He scanned the room for something to do, not that there was much, more than half of the stuff that fills his place used to belong to Angel and he_ definitely_ couldn't do anything with that.

His eyes instantly stopped at a picture of Angel on a table, his favorite picture. He was out of drag in the photo, it was just him, with a vague, innocent smile. Collins sighed and picked it up and stared at it. He furrowed his brow. He hastily took the picture and placed it in his room, on the nightstand next to the side of the bed where Angel used to sleep. Suddenly, just as he put the picture down on the nightstand, Collins heard a **THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! **It was like a ceremonial drum, very slow, yet loud and powerful. _That's weird..._ Collins thought. _There's probably something wrong with the pipes in this place._

He went back to the kitchen and looked at the clock. "7:09 PM. Ugh, it's too early for anything." He said to himself. He could probably invite the whole gang for dinner.

He grabbed the phone and dialed Mark Roger, and Mimi's number. One ring…two rings…three rings.

"Speeeak." said the answering machine.

"Guys, it's Collins, I uh, was wondering if maybe you guys could come over for dinner since I'm not busy and I _know_ you guys have nothing to do, so-

"Hey Collins." said a female voice familiar to Collins.

"Mimi! Hey, are you there alone?" Collins asked.

"Nah, Mark and Roger are here too. They're just too lazy to pick up the phone."

"Oh, okay. So, how 'bout it? I'm probably gonna order pizza, wanna get a free meal at my place? I'm gonna invite Maureen and Joanne too."

"Sure! Sounds great, but Maureen and Joanne probably can't come, they went to New Jersey to visit Maureen's parents. But, Mark, Roger, and me will be there in half an hour."

"Okay, well, see you there."

"Bye." Mimi then hung up.

Collins hung up and dialed for pizza and placed an order for delivery for a large pizza with extra cheese and also ordered meatballs and french fries. They were gonna have a feast tonight.

Collins decided to go back to his room and hopped on his bed and grabbed a book in the drawer on his nightstand. When he glanced around the room, he saw almost bare room. Everything that was Angel's was placed in the living room or kitchen, and he didn't have much stuff that he could really fill the place. His eyes went back to that the picture of Angel he recently put there, but it was facedown, very neatly placed where it was put up by Collins. Strange, Collins knows that he placed the picture up-right and he didn't hear anything, but he shrugged it off and leaned over to place the picture up again, having it face him.

He continued reading silently and began to feel his eyes starting to strain so he put the book down and rubbed his eyes, and when he looked up, the picture of Angel was gone. Collins was dumbfounded. He looked around the room and had to resort to looking over the edge of the bed; he found the picture on the floor, facedown.

That's impossible, Collins didn't hear anything at all and there was no way that a metal picture frame could fall on a wooden floor without any noise. He was getting a little nervous and took a deep breath, this was getting weird.

He heard a harsh bang coming from the other side of the apartment, almost similar to the one he heard earlier and Collins immediately jumped out of his bed and dropped his book and the picture frame on the bed. Collins realized it was just the door and hurriedly ran over to open in, not looking back in his room.

He slid the door open and in came Mark, Roger, and Mimi.

"Hey!" they all said.

"Hey guys, how you doin'?" Collins asked. He noticed that Mimi was carrying a bottle of wine with her. "All right, you brought wine!" Collins happily cheered,

"Yeah, so is the pizza here?" asked Roger.

"Nah, not yet, but it should be here soon." He said. Everyone went to the table in the kitchen and cleared it. Mark looked around the entire room slowly.

"You know Collins, you should probably get rid of Angel's things, it's making your apartment look really…attic-y" said Mark. The whole apartment was getting a lot of clutter stuffed in it. Collins sighed.

"I know, but I just can't. It would be too hard for me." He said as he poured the wine into four glasses and gave one to every person.

"Well, if you want, we could take it and donate all of it, that's what Angel would do." said Mimi. That's true, Angel would do nearly anything to help nearly anyone, and he had a lot of clothes that might benefit someone else.

"Thanks Mimi, but I just can't, you know? Maybe sometime, but I'm just not ready." Collins said, sadly. The door knocked again. "That's probably the food." Collins really wanted to change the subject.

After almost an hour of eating, drinking, and talking, they somehow got back to the subject of Angel.

"You know, Angel probably would've liked you to put some use to the pickle tub that you just leave in the kitchen." said Mark. The pickle tub was next to the stove, Angel's drumsticks were in it and it seemed to have started to gather dust.

"Guys, I don't really wanna talk about Angel, it still hurts. I'm just…I'm just never gonna get over her." **CRASH!** All four of them heard something in the room they were in smash. They looked over to the kitchen counter and saw the wine bottle that Mimi brought shattered on the floor and a few shards on the counter, it was about 3/4 empty so there was also some wine spilled.

"What the hell?" Roger yelled out. Collins rushed over and stared down at the shards for a few moments in shock and disbelief, then sighed, grabbed a small trashcan near the fridge and started to pick of the big pieces. Mark, Roger, and Mimi were kind of confused and just watched, until Collins suddenly dropped a piece and recoiled with pain on his face, one of the shards must've cut him.

Mark rushed over and instinctively tried to grab Collins' bleeding hand to examine it, but Collins just pulled his hand back.

"Mark, no! I got AIDS remember?" Collins said frantically.

"But Collins, you're _hurt_. And don't worry, I'll be fine." Mark said. He hates watching people suffer.

"No, just help pick these up and I'll wrap my hand myself." said Collins. Mark watched him walk quickly to the bathroom and started to extremely carefully picking up the wine bottle pieces and cleaning up the wine spilled on the counter and floor with Mimi and Roger helping.

As Collins was in the bathroom looking for any bandages, he couldn't help but wonder. _What is going on? There have been too many weird things happening lately._ As he was wrapping the cuts on his hand, he heard a shaking sound for only a second, like the sound of a jar of coffee beans being shaken. He looked down and saw that his AIDS prescription bottle was knocked into the sink. He looked at the clock next to the mirror in the bathroom, it read 8:40. He left his beeper in his room and was supposed to take his pills ten minutes ago. _That's weird…what is going on?_ He was very confused and almost scared, but in a weird way, glad that he didn't completely miss taking his medication, but was still nervous at the sudden change of weird things happening..

After finishing putting bandages on his hand, he took his pills and went back to the kitchen to find Mark, Roger, and Mimi wiping up what's left of the wine from the bottle. "Hey guys," Collins said, a little nervously. "Sorry about everything, but it's just that weird stuff has been happening all day."

"Weird like how?" Mark asked, suddenly very concearned.

"Well, today things have been falling to the ground and I didn't hear or see what caused it, kind of like with the wine bottle, and that's never happened before. Also, I've been hearing these loud sounds that probably have something to do with it. I know it sounds stupid, but it's just these kinds of things never happen here, ever." said Collins. "And…to be honest, I'm kind of…nervous about it."

"Like, _scared_ nervous?" asked Roger, with a smirk on his face.

"Just nervous." said Collins, sternly.

"Collins, I think you had too much wine." said Mimi.

"Maybe you should just go to bed." suggested Roger. Collins got frustrated that no one would listen to him.

"Collins, if it makes you feel better, I'll stay here for the night." said Mark, very eager.

"Really? Why?" asked Mimi.

"Because…it would probably make him feel better." said Mark, which was true, he was sure that Collins would feel safer with a friend around.

"Is that all?" asked Roger.

"Well…actually Collins, I'm just guessing, but I think you may have a ghost." said Mark.

"What? Mark, that's _so _stupid, there are _no_ such things as ghosts." said Collins.

"Well, since the wine bottle smashed, I've been thinking, and I used to watch a lot of documentaries on ghost when I was a kid, and I had a neighbor who had a ghost in his house, so I know a lot about them, and based on what you've told me and what I've already seen, I think you probably have a poltergeist." said Mark.

"Which is what?" asked Mimi, suddenly very interested.

"Basically a ghost that uses noise and throws stuff around to communicate." Mark replied. That made sense, the throwing of the picture and wine bottle, the taps and thumps Collins had heard, there couldn't be another explanation that they know of. "Well, I don't know for sure, I mean, it usually only happens in _really_ old buildings and it only started today, right?" Mark turned towards Collins, who nodded. "So, maybe I should stay over, to...I don't know, investigate."

"Mark, that's a really dumb idea." said Roger.

"Well, it's the only thing we can do, I mean, until we have proof, no one's gonna help or believe us if we say there's a ghost haunting my place." said Collins.

"Whatever." said Roger.

"This is so awesome, there's a ghost here! I wonder if it's friendly." said Mimi, excited.

"Well, Mimi, we don't _know_ if it's really a ghost, and actually poltergeists are mostly very angry ghosts, that's why they can throw stuff around." said Mark Collins inhaled deeply, beginning to already get nervous.

"Sorry, Collins, but it's true." said Mark

**Later...**

After Mimi and Roger left, Mark decided that he was gonna sleep on the couch near the kitchen in case Collins got scared, even though Collins kept denying that he _was_ scared. Collins is gonna sleep in his bed, and this time, he put the picture of Angel on his own nightstand, so that he'll be sure to know if anything happens to it and plus, he'll be able to look at Angel.

Collins was just about to sleep and he smiled at the picture of Angel. "Good night, Angel." Collins said, turning off the light and closing his eyes.

After a few hours of sleep, Collins woke up to a **SMASH!** And saw the picture of Angel was on the floor, halfway flung across the room and smashed against the closet. There was no draft, the windows were closed, and he could hear Mark snoring in the living room. He quickly turned on the light and gave a quick look around the whole room, there was no one, nothing could have cause that picture frame to be thrown around the room and he carefully got out of bed and walked over and picked up the picture frame, his heart racing, and he was starting to sweat. Only the glass was broken and the picture inside of it looked a bit crumbled, like someone was trying to take it out...Collins then heard a tapping coming from the floors, the walls, the ceiling, everywhere all around him. **TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP. **It was like the beating of a drumset, fast-paced and loud.

Collins got really scared now. His eyes widened and he dropped the picture frame on the bed and immediately ran to Mark, who was sleeping on the couch. "Mark, Mark! Mark, you idiot, wake up!" Collins yelled frantically. Mark rolled over and blinked multiple times.

"Collins?" he asked softly and tiredly. "What's wrong?"

"A picture frame was tossed to the other side of my room and I _know_ that nothing could have done that and then there was tapping everywhere in the room and it was loud and fast and I think that you're right, there _is_ a ghost." Collins responded. Mark's eyes widened and he stood up.

"...Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…it's seriously creeping me out." said Collins.

"Well, what do you want _me_ to do about it, Collins?" asked Mark.

"I don't know…Could you, just sleep in the room with me?"

"_What!_ Are you crazy, Collins? That's so…childish! I'm not gonna share a bed with you!" he yelled, beginning to blush.

"Aw c'mon Mark, it's only for tonight!" Collins replied. Mark slammed back down on the couch and sighed in frustration. _Collins seems scared, whatever's going on must be really bad if it got a big guy like him freaked out._ Mark thought. He slowly sat up again.

"Fine. Just tonight." said Mark, grabbing his blanket and pillow and following Collins to his room. _This is so stupid. _ Mark thought.

As he entered Collins' room, he saw the picture of Angel that was crumpled and the glass of the frame cracked and some shards on the floor near the closet. "Jeez, you weren't kidding. That _is_ weird." He said. Collins nodded and quickly took the frame and put it in the drawer on his nightstand. He got under the blanket on the bed and Mark got into the other side of the bed, pushing the blanket away from him and towards Collins and covering himself with his own blanket, facing the opposite direction of Collins. He turned off the light.

"Night, Mark." He said.

"Whatever, Collins, just don't kick me." said Mark, practically already asleep. Collins gave a laugh and smiled and went to sleep.

Luckily, nothing else strange happened that night.


	2. A Ghost's Point of View

Okay my friends, this is the second chapter. You might have to read or re-read the first chapter to understand this one, just to say. Also, review if you want, and if you can, please be specific. That's all.

Chapter 2: A Ghost's Point of View

**The Day Before...**

"Angel Dumott Shunard?" said a slightly tan skinned man with short, dark hair, clad in white, with…wings and a halo carrying a thick, white binder under the crux of his arm. A _real_ angel.

"Huh?" replied a man with lesions on his body and a pale complexion, in a hospital gown. He found himself sitting in an almost waiting room type of place. The room was colorful, there were many white doors all over the roon, and he was the only one there, other than the angel. He didn't know how he got there or anything before it. The angel smiled and walked towards him.

"Ah, Angel, hello. I'm Neil. I'm your _guardian_ angel." The angel extended his hand out towards the man.

"…Huh? I don't understand, what's going on?" he hesitated to shake his hand.

"Well Angel…um…you're…dead, that is, your physical self is dead." Neil the angel said, with a bit of hesitation is his voice.

"What?" Angel was definitely confused; the last thing he remembered was him and Collins in the hospital and then nothing. Neil sighed.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Neil said. He led Angel to one of the doors and opened it. It revealed a long, white walkway. The traditional and peaceful atmosphere of clouds surrounded the path on the ground. "Okay, I'll say it again, I'm Neil. I'm your guardian angel. Well, at least I was when you were alive. You've been dead for ten months and I need to talk to you-" Neil got cut off.

"What're you talking about? I'm not dead, not for a long time." Angel replied, confident. Once again, Neil sighed again. _ He probably thinks this is a dream…_ Neil thought.

"Angel, look at yourself. You've been sick for years, and you can say whatever you want and deny it all, but the fact is…you're dead. You've _been _dead. Here," Neil said. He flipped to the end of the thick binder he was holding, took out a page, and gave it to Angel. "This page gives all the information of your death. You died on October 26th, 1990 at exactly 1:48 AM. You died of an pneumonia which was strengthened by your AIDS and your funeral was on October 31st."

Angel stopped and skimmed the page carefully. It gave so many details that people wouldn't even think to be in a...death report. He looked around the whole room, usually when he thinks he has a dream, he immediately wakes up, but in this, it seems too real. Maybe he _is_ dead. After that realization, Angel went even paler than before.

"I'm...dead?" Angel whispered. He gripped the paper unknowingly and dropped it.

"Don't crumble that, that piece of paper is part of the profile on your_ entire_ life." Neil said, picking up the paper and trying to straighten it.

"My entire life?" Angel asked.

"Yes, every person's guardian angel is in charge to record every bit of information on that person throughout their whole life, it's important."

"Well, if you're my guardian angel, how come I had to wait ten months to talk to you?" Angel asked out of curiosity.

"We can't deal with every single person who dies every second; it's time consuming and it takes a lot of paperwork, so your soul had to stay in a suspended animation state until it was your turn for judgement. Well, actually, there was a period of time where your soul had escaped somehow and spoke to a…" Neil thought hard for a moment while putting the paper back in the binder. "Mimi Marquez I think, and that prevented her from dying last Christmas Eve, which is great, but we had to erase your memory of that because it didn't exactly count as a good deed since you were already dead at the time, but that's not important right now." Neil said, continuing to walk with Angel. _What?_ Angel thought. _I spoke to Mimi? Ugh, this is too confusing._ Angel decided to stop trying to understanding and just listen.

"Okay..."

"Right _now_, you're here because there are some problems about giving you passage into Heaven, not that you've been a bad person, I mean, based on the information I gathered in your twenty-six years of life, I'd say that you _definitely _deserve to go to Heaven."

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact, from my point of view, you could be eligible to be a _real_ angel." Angel was in awe of the idea of him being a _real_ angel, just like his name.

"But...then what's the problem?" Angel asked that a little forcefully.

"It's about your ex-lover, Collins."

"Collins?" Angel stopped walking and Neil stopped. He nearly forgot about Collins the whole time he was talking to Neil. How was Collins doing with him gone? And what did he have to do with Angel not getting into Heaven?

"Yes, right now, he's having problems moving on with his life without you. You see, he was your soul mate, and part of your soul became his part of his soul became yours, and he refuses to let go of you and that part of your soul, instead of releasing it, like what should happen when you died. He's been in a state of deep grief for a long time. So, since _he_ can't move on, _you_ can't move on and that's the problem, I'm sorry." Neil sounded like he really did care about what would happen to Angel. Neil started walking along the path again and Angel followed.

"So, what can I do?" Angel didn't exactly know what to make of the situation. If he can't go to Heaven, would he go to Hell? Would something bad happen to Collins when _he_ dies?

"Well, since you were a _very_ kind person in life, you have been given the option of returning to earth, as a ghost. You have to let Collins know that he has to complete this greiving period, and _you_ can only do that as a ghost." Angel stopped walking.

"That's all I have to do? Just talk to Collins?"

"Not exactly. You'd be back on Earth in the presence of Collins, but he won't be able see nor hear you. But, he would be able to see and hear the things might _do_ because..." Neil put the binder in the crux of his arm again. "You're gonna become a poltergeist ghost. You can throw things, make noises, and do a lot of physical activity. But what you do is connected with your thoughts and emotions so you have to be careful, okay?"

"Yeah..." Angel wasn't sure how he could talk to Collins if he can't physically _talk_ to him.

"Angel," Neil stopped and stood in front of Angel. "When you figure out how to do so, just tell Collins that he doesn't have to forget about you, but he has to complete this phase of his grief and move on, okay?. Now, if you _really _need anything, just pray. Don't be afraid to ask for help." Neil spoke very sincerely, which made Angel feel more comfortable.

"Okay. Thanks Neil." replied Angel. Neil nodded back and snapped his fingers.

**An Instance Later... **

Angel realized that Neil was gone, and he had been trasported to a familiar place. He was still in a hospital gown and was in an apartment, near night time. There were boxes of clothes, jewelry, and other things that he knows used to belong to him all over the place. And pictures of him…with Collins...and Mimi, Mark, Roger, Maureen, and Joanne. It was in his and Collins' apartment. He walked around the whole place; he can hardly remember the last time he's been here.

A figure slowly came out to the living room. The figure was tall, very dark-skinned, and had a sad look on his face. _Collins…_

"Collins!" Angel shouted. He didn't respond. "Collins!" Angel shouted again, no response. He hadn't changed his expression, he was still looking down, and walking towards Angel, but walked right through him after a few steps. "What?" Angel turned around when Collins passed through him. He was bewildered and looked down at himself. He was blue. Literally. But he was transparent. He really _was_ a ghost.

When he looked up, Collins had a picture of him in his hands and was going into the bedroom and Angel followed tried to communicate. "Collins, I'm not sure if you can hear me, maybe you can subconsciously or something, but I need to tell you a lot and..." Collins didn't show any signs of acknowledgment. "Can't you hear me?" he was getting frustrated. He clenched his fists and his jaw in frustration and began to hear a loud, slow, pounding noise. **THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!** Collins physically reacted to the noise, but not too much. Angel was in awe as Collins had traveled to the kitchen and he was inviting everyone to comeover for pizza. "I'm gonna get to you somehow." Angel said, determined.

He saw the picture of himself on the nightstand and tried to grab it, but his hand just went through the picture. _Oh, nice Angel, great idea, just grab the picture._ He turned around, trying to calm down. Frustration was taking over again. It was harder than anticipated to keep control of his emotions as a ghost. He breathed deeply, and the picture, unbeknownst to him, was shutting face-down, then when he turned around again, he saw the picture in it's new position. Well, it's a start.

When Collins' returned to the room, he noticed the face-down picture and paused, but placed it back up like it was hardly anything, then he picked up a book and started to read. Angel knew it was a feeble choice to try to talk to Collins again. "I'm gonna _show_ you that I'm here with my...awesome power." Angel focused his eyes and concentrated on his surroundings. He didn't know what he should do, but he saw his picture on the nightstand and decided to concentrate on that. Collins might see it as a sign and know who it's from. He tried to get it to float like he saw in movies about ghosts. It started to shake, and then it levitated, but it just slowly floated to the floor. Angel sighed in frustration. "Awesome power indeed…" he said with spiteful sarcasm.

Collins looked up after a minute and noticed that the picture wasn't on the nightstand and looked around the room until he finally looked on the ground and paused when he saw the picture on the floor and picked it up and took a deep breath. Then, there was a knock on the door. Both Collins and Angel jumped up and went to it.

In came Roger, Mark, and Mimi.

"Hey!" they all shouted.

"Hey guys, how you doin'?" asked Collins. Angel couldn't help but stare at his friends in sadness. They kept talking and went to the kitchen, and of course, they walked right through Angel and sat down.

"Mark, Roger, Mimi…" Angel whispered. They were right in front of him. He wanted to talk to them, to hug them, to be with them…but he couldn't. He could only watch and listen to them.

Angel could feel the intense sadness in his voice when they were talking about him, it pained him.

"Guys, I don't really wanna talk about Angel, it still hurts," Collins said. _Collins…I hate seeing you this way._ Angel was seriously tensing up again. "I'm just…I'm just never gonna get over her."**CRASH!** Everyone looked at the wine bottle that Mimi had brought over and saw that it had smashed. _Shit…_ Angel thought, he had lost control again.

"What the hell?" Roger shouted. Collins started to pick the glass up. Angel really wished he could help clean it up, it _was_ his fault. Collins suddenly recoiled in pain and screeched a bit while trying to pick up one of the pieces. It must've cut him.

"Collins!" Angel shouted. He started to rush towards Collins, but then remembered that he was a ghost. He couldn't do anything. Luckily, Mark went over to help.

"Mark, no! I got AIDS, remember?" Collins shouted at Mark.

"But Collins, you're _hurt_ and don't worry, I'll be fine." Mark replied, defiantly. Angel was relieved to see the caring side of Mark again.

"No, just help pick these up, and I'll wrap my hand myself." Collins then went towards the bathroom, and Angel followed.

As Angel watched Collins wrap bandages around his hand, a thought occurred in Angel's mind. It was 8:40, Collins needs to take his AZT. _I can't believe I still remember that. _He saw the small prescription bottle on the sink and paused for a moment in thought, then he waved his hand in its direction. It started to shake a bit. He concentrated increasingly harder, just trying to move the damn thing, and slightly jerked his fingers to the right, and the bottle fell into the sink. "Yes!" Angel exclaimed. At least he did _something_ right. Collins noticed the AZT bottle and looked at the clock next to the sink. He paused in deep confusion, but he took his pills and left the bathroom. Angel smiled at his small, yet progressive accomplishment.

He decided to stay in the bedroom after Collins left. After the little deed that was done from the bathroom, it gave motivation and encouragment to our ghost, but didn't give him any new ideas on how to complete his goal. It was just a matter of time and practice.

Angel went back into the kitchen and saw Mark, Roger, Mimi, and Collins talking.

"This is so awesome, there's a ghost here! I wonder if it's friendly." said Mimi. _They know there's a ghost here already? Yes! One step closer._

"Well, Mimi, we don't _know_ if it's really a ghost, and actually, poltergeists are mostly very angry ghosts, that's why they can throw stuff around." replied Mark.

"I'm not angry!" Angel shouted to Mark.

Collins inhaled deeply in nervousness.

"Sorry Collins, but it's true." said Mark.

**Later...**

"Good night Angel." Collins said to the picture of Angel.

"...Good night Collins." Angel said with a sigh. "I wish you could hear that."

A few hours later at 1:00 AM, Mark was spending the night on the couch and Collins was sleeping in his bed.

"It sucks being a ghost. You're not tired, you're not hungry, and you're just bored. Ugh, I'm starting talking to myself, no wonder ghosts are restless." Angel was indeed, bored. He could see everything with his ghost night vision, but he couldn't touch anything, or anyone, which means: nothing at all he can do to pass time.

He was in Collins' room, standing at the foot of the bed. Angel just stared longingly at Collins, still sadly dwelling on the fact that Collins couldn't even see or hear him. Angel, once again, was getting frustrated. In life, he had a very controllable temper, but under these conditions, it was too hard to keep_ anything _under control.

"Ugh, why can't you see me? I need to get your attention." Angel just asked out of nowhere. He saw the picture of himself on Collins' nightstand. "I'm gonna have to be a bit forceful. Sorry, love." He waved his hand at the picture and concentrated hard on it. He just wanted to take the picture out, so he tried to carefully lifted it out of the frame, but he lost his mind-set for a split second and accidentally flung it at the wall. **SMASH!** Collins woke up and nearly jumped out of bed. "Oops." remarked Angel. "Ugh, why couldn't I have done something like that eariler today?" Once again, anger and frustration overcame. Loud noises were starting to come from the floors, the walls, the ceiling. It was like a beat Angel would perform on his pickle tub. **TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP **Collins was definitely frightened of the sudden noise.

Collins left the room, probably to wake Mark. Angel concentrated on the noise and made it stop, then breathed deeply. _This is not what I had in mind..._

Angel got out of the room and went to see what Mark and Collins were up to.

"Fine. Just tonight." he heard Mark say. He grabbed his pillow and blanket and headed into Collins' room. He passed through Angel and saw the broken picture frame and shattered glass on the floor. "Jeez, you weren't kidding, this _is_ weird." He said. Collins then passed right through Angel and nodded at Mark. He picked up the frame and stuffed it in the drawer of his nightstand. Angel saw Mark and Collins getting into opposite sides of the bed.

"Night, Mark." said Collins.

"Whatever, Collins, just don't kick me." mumbled Mark.

Angel couldn't help but just laugh.


	3. Help for the Angel

Aha! I've updated, and I bet some of you were starting to lose faith in me. Well, here's another installment to my story, hope you enjoy and please review if you so choose.

* * *

The next morning was sunny, but slightly chilled. Mark woke up to sunlight peeking out of the windows of the room and he stretched out his body on the bed. His arms stretched off to the edge of the bed, but his feet touched some big obstacle on the other side. Mark paused and then turned over to see Collins sleeping and facing the wall. 

"Ohhhh…" Mark moaned. He got up from the bed and went to Collins' side. "Collins? _Collins? _Time to wake up."

"Just let me have one more puff, Mom." Collins mumbled.

"Ugh, he even dreams about the stuff." said Mark. "Wake up, Collins!" he shouted. Collins finally awoke from his slumber with a snort.

"What!?" he replied

"Get up."

"Oh…" Collins yawned. "Okay…good morning." he said.

"Sure, morning." Mark stood up and stretched his arms upwards, then he exited the room. Collins waited for him to completely leave the room. He crawled off the bed and kneeled down to open the drawer to his nightstand and pulled out what was left of Angel's picture. Most of the glass and frame was broken, and the picture itself was wrinkled and starting to rip. He pulled out the picture and just stared at it for a few seconds.

Angel was watching him. He had been up all night, a lot of the time just watching Collins and Mark sleep. But for a few hours, he had been practicing his poltergeist skills, trying to move and lift objects and really trying to make the lights go on, since he was actually afraid of the dark. Unfortunately, he didn't get any further into using his ghost skills; Angel could only move things when he was becoming very frustrated and sensitive from the lack of progress. Even now, when he's used up a good portion of his energy the previous day trying to get to Collins, he was still no further to helping him move on. Still…

"Collins?" he asked, cautiously walking up to his previous lover. Collins didn't budge. He still couldn't hear him, making Angel feel disconnected once again. A bit weakened since it was daytime, Angel decided to leave and wait until the night. "Okay…I love you, Honey." he said, and then left.

Collins raised his head. He thought he heard a voice. But when he turned around he only saw air. Angel was walking away right in front of him, but Collins didn't see anyone. _Did I…hear someone?_ He thought. He looked around the room for a few moments, a bit perplexed, but shrugged it off. _Maybe I didn't get enough sleep._ _It is pretty early._

Collins forgot about it and went into the kitchen, where Mark was, making coffee. He looked around and realized that some furniture, dishes, books, and other things were out of order and out of place, which lead him and Mark to assume that it was done by the angry ghost.

"Did anything happen to you during the night?" he asked. Mark yawned.

"No, you?"

"Nope, nothing else. Maybe it's gone." Collins said, hopefully.

"I don't know. It _is_ morning, ghosts don't really become active until at least dusk." replied Mark, sipping his coffee.

Then, there was a loud thump on the apartment door.** THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! **at a fast and loud pace with pauses in between.

Mark, Collins, and even Angel panicked. Angel didn't cause this noise, he was sure of it. And Mark and Collins have been tormented by ghost activity last night, they were horrified. Their hearts were pumping, breathing became shallow, pupils dilating, and hoped it would just stop altogether. But despite their inward pleads, the door kept going **THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! **in a hurried manner.

"Mark? Collins? Are you alive? It's Roger!"

"And Mimi!" Of course, it was the vivacious twosome known as Roger and Mimi who were knocking at the door so loudly.

"Oh God, this stupid ghost is numbing my brain…" said Mark. Collins laughed and went to open the door.

Roger and Mimi were let inside and were happy to see that Mark and Collins hadn't been hurt or injured, like they feared.

"Glad to see you guys are okay." said Mimi, giving Collins a hug.

"Yeah, so are we." he replied.

"Was last night _scary_?" teased Roger to Collins, gently poking him in the shoulder. Collins poked back.

"A couple of things, nothing too bad." Collins replied, hoping that Mark wouldn't admit that he was cared enough to piss in his pjs.

"…Can I go home now?" asked Mark, in a child-like whining tone. Collins, Roger, and Mimi stifled a laugh.

"Sure," said Mimi. "Roger and I were actually gonna ask you two if you wanted to go to Maureen and Joanne's. They just got back and we're thinking of coming over for free breakfast."

"I don't know...I'm not really…hungry right now." said Collins, but it was obvious to his friends, and Angel, why he didn't feel like going out. He would usually just spend the early mornings lying around waiting for nothing to happen.

"C'mon Collins, it'll be fun. We used to _always_ go out and raid our friend's homes for free food." said Mimi, trying to humor and convince the stubborn loner.

Collins sighed and rubbed his eyes. He felt that he was punishing his friends; holding them back from fun that they used to have every day and it was ironic, because he used to be the one who was the most fun-loving and fun seeking.

"Okay," he said, a bit reluctant. "I'll come along." He smiled, as did the other three people, and one ghost in the room. "I'll meet you outside." he said. Roger, Mimi, and Mark said "Okay" and "Hurry down" and other things as they headed out the door.

Collins put on his shoes, his cap, and of course, his coat that Angel had bought him. He paused before putting in on, in thought, as he always does. Of course, Angel stood behind him and watched, in sullen sadness to Collins' grief.

After a few seconds, Collins put on the coat filled with memories and joined the rest of the gang and they went out the door to visit Maureen and Joanne. Angel knew that he couldn't leave the apartment, he was bound to remain inside. He was stuck. All alone. Possibly for hours. He didn't know how to advance with his mission.

He ran a hand through his hair, but stopped when he remembered that his buzz cut wasn't very good for petting himself. "Oh…I miss my wigs." He remarked, then laughed at himself for such a random, but true comment. "Ugh…" Boredom and a shred of helplessness had once again engulfed him. How could he pass the time? Could there be a way to learn more about being a ghost by himself? Could anyone help him?

Neil could help him. Angel remembered what Neil said about asking for help if needed and Angel was definitely fed up with trying to accomplish this alone. "Neil? I think I want help now." He yelled into the air. Nothing happened though. He waited for a few moments, just praying for an answer. "Anyone?" he whispered to himself.

"Angel?" asked a female voice behind him.

"Huh?" Angel turned around. It was definitely not Neil who had answered Angel's cry for help. It _was _an angel, the wings and halo were the obvious giveaways, but the person herself looked familiar. She had light brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and was wearing a light sweater with khakis. Angel definitely recognized this person.

"…Sue?" he asked. The angel across from him smiled. It was indeed Sue from Life Support. The woman who was in front of Angel had died of AIDS what seemed like so long ago yet she looked exactly the same. Except, this Sue didn't have a shy and reluctant face, or a contained presence, she was more confident and was smiling, proudly.

"Hey, Angel." she replied. "It's good to see you." Angel rushed up to Sue and hugged her; it felt great to be near and to be able to communicate with a friend. Angel pulled back from their hug after a few moments.

"You will _not_ believe how happy I am to see you…how?"

"I was able to come and help because I'm _Mark's_ guardian angel." she said. Angel smiled. _Wow,_ _Mark's angel._ He thought. It seemed fitting; Mark and Sue connected with each other by feeling disconnected from the other Life Support members, it was easy to picture Sue helping Mark, even in death.

"That's…pretty cool." Angel replied, there was no other way he could express how much he enjoyed the idea of his deceased friends helping his living ones.

"Yeah. Neil thought that it would be more beneficial for you and Collins too if the angels of all of your friends helped you. So here I am, one of many to come. One of the guardian angels of all of your friends is going to come and help you every day, so you can help out Collins."

"Wow, I feel special."

"Neil really cares Angel, he's one of the best in the business."

"Yeah, he seems like it." Angel still couldn't express how lucky he felt that his guardian would do so much work to help him and Collins.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but I only have a few minutes. I can't be away from Mark too long, he gets into trouble easily. So what do you need help with right now?" asked Sue. Angel paused, scanning his mind for the most important issue he had at that moment.

"I guess…just being a ghost in general. I don't know how to move things or make noises on my own. I mean, I've done it once or twice, but it's just so hard to get Collins' attention." Angel said.

"I'm not sure what advice I can give you, but, just concentrate. Use whatever you're feeling and filter it in you're trying to accomplish."

"I don't know how to do that…" said Angel. He knew how to be a poltergeist, but he just didn't understand how to do it.

"How do you feel _right now_, emotion-wise?" asked Sue. That was an odd question, Angel's emotions have been fluctuating so many times, and it was hard for him to stick to one at a time.

"Kind of…annoyed. Like, I try to do move something, but it never works for me, so then I get mad and that causes a lot of stuff that I didn't want to happen and that freaks out Collins, and last night it freaked out Mark too."

"Well, you have to use those negative feelings. Remember why you're here and who you're doing this for."

"…To help Collins." Angel replied.

"Yeah. To help _everyone_. Hold on...I'd better go, I can feel Mark coming." said Sue.

"Already?"

"Don't worry, you'll get a lot more help from the others who'll come, trust me." Sue gave Angel one last smile, looked up, and then vanished. Immediately afterwards, Roger and Mark came in.

"Do you always have to bring your camera _everywhere_ you go?" asked Roger.

"What do _you_ think, Roger? You never know what kind of random things you can find around the city to film." said Mark, going through his stuff. He obviously forgot his camera.

Angel remembered that the Bolex was under the couch, which was the last time he remembered Mark put it down. This could be an opportunity for him to use his powers. It could be difficult. He was already tired because it was daytime, but he couldn't stop his need for helping a close friend. _Camera, camera, focus on the camera, focus on Mark getting the camera._ While Mark was pacing around, frantically looking, Angel sensed where Mark's prized possession was, and swiftly moved his hand across the room, the camera actually following his movements and stopping, just showing its lense from under the couch. Roger looked on the ground and noticed the partial piece, no doubt attached to the entire camera. He didn't notice that the camera had moved but noticed that it was in his line of vision.

"Oh here, I found it." said Roger, bending down to pick it up.

"You did?" replied Mark. "Great!" Mark swiped it from Roger's hands and rushed out the door. "C'mon, Mimi and Collins are already way ahead of us!"

"Oh, you're welcome for finding your favorite thing in the world, best friend of mine!" shouted Roger sarcastically as he followed Mark and shut the door. Angel was once again, alone, but felt accomplished and even a bit wiser.

"Okay, progress. I can do this...just think about the cause." he said to himself.

* * *

Well, that's pretty much what I have for this chapter, stay tuned for the next one, I'll try my best to update more frequently. If you're leaving a review, got any suggestions? I'm completely open to any criticism you might have. 


End file.
